Conventionally, display of a degree of progress has been performed in various manners in order to inform a user that data transmission or reception is being performed, and how much degree the data transmission or reception has progressed, in a case where, for example, the data transmission or data reception is performed among a plurality of information processing apparatuses.
For example, a conventional art in which a time required for data reception is calculated, and a color of a figure displayed on a monitor is changed with elapse of time for the data reception, has been known. Further, a conventional art in which a degree of progress of data reception is displayed by using a bar graph, and a conventional art in which a remaining time up to completion of data reception is indicated, have been also known.
However, these conventional arts have a drawback that a visual change is small and the display is monotonous.
Therefore, an object of the technique described herein is to make available an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, a computer-readable storage medium, and an information processing method capable of displaying a degree of progress of a predetermined information processing task in a novel display manner.
The aforementioned object is attained by, for example, the following features.
A first exemplary feature is directed to an information processing apparatus including at least one screen, and the information processing apparatus includes: an execution section configured to execute a predetermined information processing task; a display section configured to display, on the at least one screen, a portion of a progress degree display image representing a degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task; and a display controller configured to sequentially shift a display range of the progress degree display image to be displayed on the at least one screen, according to the degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task.
The progress degree display image may include a portion representing a most recent degree of progress, and the display controller may sequentially shift the display range of the progress degree display image so as to display, on the at least one screen, the portion which is included in the progress degree display image, and which represents the most recent degree of progress.
Further, the display controller may sequentially shift the display range of the progress degree display image so as to change from a first position in the progress degree display image toward a second position in the progress degree display image, and the first position represents a start point of the predetermined information processing task, and the second position represents a completion point of the predetermined information processing task.
Further, the display controller may change a distance from the first position to the second position according to the predetermined information processing task.
Further, the display controller may change a distance from the first position to the second position according to an amount of data to be processed in the predetermined information processing task.
Further, the display controller may change a distance from the first position to the second position according to a time required for the predetermined information processing task.
Further, the progress degree display image may include a position display located between the first position and the second position, and the position display represents the degree of progress between the first position and the second position.
Further, the position display may be located between the first position and the second position in the progress degree display image at predetermined intervals.
Further, when execution of the predetermined information processing task is started, the display controller may display an entirety of the progress degree display image on the at least one screen, and thereafter a portion of the progress degree display image may be enlarged and displayed on the at least one screen, and the display range of the progress degree display image may be then shifted sequentially according to the degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task.
Further, the progress degree display image may be an image representing a three-dimensional virtual space including a predetermined three-dimensional object. The display controller may move the three-dimensional object from a first point in the three-dimensional virtual space, toward a second point in the three-dimensional virtual space, according to the degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task, and the first point represents a start point of the predetermined information processing task, and the second point represents a completion point of the predetermined information processing task, and a virtual camera may be controlled so as to follow the three-dimensional object, so that the progress degree display image may be generated.
Further, the predetermined information processing task may include at least one of a data reception process, a data transmission process, a data writing process for writing data in a storage device, and a data reading process for reading data from the storage device.
Further, the progress degree display image may include a portion representing a most recent degree of progress, and the most recent degree of progress may be displayed by changing, in the progress degree display image, a relative position of the portion representing the most recent degree of progress, according to the degree of progress.
Further, the progress degree display image may include a portion representing a most recent degree of progress, the most recent degree of progress may be displayed by moving, in the progress degree display image, a display position of the portion representing the most recent degree of progress, according to the degree of progress, and the display controller may further display a predetermined character object on the at least one screen, and the display position of the portion representing the most recent degree of progress may be moved in the progress degree display image by using the predetermined character object.
A second exemplary feature is directed to an information processing system including at least one screen, and the information processing system includes: an execution section configured to execute a predetermined information processing task; a display section configured to display, on the at least one screen, a portion of a progress degree display image representing a degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task; and a display controller configured to sequentially shift a display range of the progress degree display image to be displayed on the at least one screen, according to the degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task.
A third exemplary feature is directed to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that causes a computer of an information processing apparatus including at least one screen to function as: an execution section configured to execute a predetermined information processing task; a display section configured to display, on the at least one screen, a portion of a progress degree display image representing a degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task; and a display controller configured to sequentially shift a display range of the progress degree display image to be displayed on the at least one screen, according to the degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task.
A fourth exemplary feature is directed to an information processing method executed by an information processing apparatus including at least one screen, and the information processing method includes the steps of: executing a predetermined information processing task; displaying, on the at least one screen, a portion of a progress degree display image representing a degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task; and sequentially shifting a display range of the progress degree display image to be displayed on the at least one screen, according to the degree of progress of the predetermined information processing task.
According to the technique, a degree of progress of a predetermined information processing task can be displayed in a novel display manner.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the technique will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.